monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting Horn
Weapon Overview The Hunting Horn is similar to the hammer only in that it does impact damage and can stun a monster when it connects with the head. It is far weaker than the hammer, as per the damage formula, and does much less damage, even on those attacks which the two appear to share, such as the Superpound(Triangle+Circle) on the Hunting Horn. What makes the Horn different from the hammer(apart from its vast inferiority in terms of damage) is its Recital ability which is triggered by pressing the "R" button. Each Horn has a different set of three color specific notes.These notes can be combined in various ways to create various effects, which mimic items such as Demondrug and Psychoserum, among others. *Note: All of the note combinations and note sets can be found in the bookshelf at your home. *Note: The game states that the purple note is the rarest note, and used to create the most spectacular effects. Notes *As said above, each Horn has a different set of notes and a HH user can only be successful by memorizing note combinations to buff themselves and their party members. Aside from the bookshelf in your home, the HH notes can be found here and here. **The "High Frequency" ability in MHP2G and MHFU. It acts as a Sonic Bomb would, stunning monsters that are weak to such an attack. **The "Physical Reconditioning" ability is also known as Health Rec. It recovers one's health as a Potion would. **The "Thousand Village Eyes" ability is the same as taking a Psychoserum, albeit over a longer duration.. **The "Providence of Spirit King" ability works like Divine Protection. When in effect, it gives a chance to protect the hunter from damage. *Hunting Horn is a very weak weapon, as per the damage formula. It is usually ranked near the bottom of the damage tier list. Online, it is a valuable resource, as buffs are always helpful.'' Note: As of portable 3rd the damage formulas have been changed and the HH actually puts out more sustained damage than the hammer. The hammer still does more burst damage and more KO damage but the HH's sustained is far superior.'' *One important armor skill for HH users is Flute Expert. The Flute Expert skill adds one minute to the duration of every effect that the Hunting Horn creates with its music. Videos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos h7NhoImmhVM o-zEuaq27C0 Controls MHFU Controls Stationary = Unsheath weapon R = Start recital mode Sheathed Stationary = Right swing After performing Right swing - = Left swing = Jab = Super pound / Slam Sheathed while moving = Right swing After a swing , R = Start your first note using the right-most note of your horn. Unsheathed while moving = Right swing Analog Left = Left swing = Super pound / Slam R = Enter recital mode. (First note Left-most note) Any swing, R = Enter recital mode. (First note Right-most note) *Normally, whenever you enter recital mode, you'll always start with your left-most note (White or Purple). Pressing R after your a swing of your weapon, gives you the ability to quickly perform special abilities that were written as a triple right-most note. MHP3 Controls Note: In MHP3 the notes are added to the "recital gauge" with each normal attack, in this way: = add the 1st note or Select '= add the 2nd note + = add the 3rd note ''therefore it is different to have a hunting horn with notes ♪♪♪ and ♪♪♪ Whether the combination of notes is valid is indicated by the highlighte, indicating that you can use the recital ('R), then the effect is activated.'' If you dont have any valid note combinations, your character will just do the initial hit of the "recital move" without activating any effects. Sheathed = Unsheath weapon (While moving) = Forward Slam R''' + = Side Slam Recital '''Unsheathed = Roll = Left Slam D-Pad + = Forward Slam = Right Slam Select = Forward Stab + = Backward Slam D-Pad + + = Side & Forward Slam Combos + + + ... Left Slam + Forward Slam + Left Slam + Forward Slam ... + + + Right Slam + Forward Stab + Right Slam + Forward Stab ... ( ) + ( ) + ( ) + ( ) ... Backward Slam + Side & Forward Slam + Backward Slam + Side & Forward Slam ... + + + ... Left Slam + Right Slam + Left Slam + Right Slam ... + (D-Pad ) + + (D-Pad ) ... Right Slam + Forward Slam + Right Slam + Forward Slam ... (D-Pad ) + (D-Pad ) + (D-Pad ) + (D-Pad ) ... Forward Slam + Side & Forward Slam + Forward Slam + Side & Forward Slam ... Note: In short, the idea is to combine different attacks depending on the situation Recital Moves Note: '''After a song has been played once and you recieve the effect, you can press '''R again (before the character fully exits recital mode) to play the same notes again. The amount of notes in the song being played and the direction being input on the analog stick affect the type of attacks that will happen during the second song played. Side Slam Recital R''' or '' After any Side Slam'' + '''R like ( , R''') or ( , '''R) Forward Push Recital '' After any Forward Slam'' + R''' like ('''D-Pad , R') or ('D-Pad , R') ''Upward Slam Recital ( , '''R)or ( , , R') or ('Select, R) Note: perhaps needless to say but it is important to remember that when using any recital movement, the character will be playing for a while so it is advisable to use roll ( ) to cancel the Recital quickly Category:Weapons Category:Hunting Horns